SexCall… ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía sexual?
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: ¿Por qué el cielo me odia? Justo en mi último día de trabajo este infierno se convirtió en mi paraíso. M por Lemmons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: L**os perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

**N/A: H**ola se que dije que me iba ir de fanfiction pero un comentario que me dejaron en **Esta Ves Si** de **Sakuita** tiene mucha razon no al contrario nena no me molesta en lo absoluto tienes razon las pocas personas que me siguen son siempre fieles y se muy bien que ella no lo querrian asi que no me ire bueno no por mi parte pero como andan las cosas que estoy en el hospital bueno ya no estuve ahora ando en recuperacion me gustaria de verdad decirles lo que me pasa con lujo de detalles pero no me gusta preocupara alas personas a mi al rrededor ademas es suficiente con mi familia aqui por lo menos me desahogo un poco pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo bueno me retiro cuidense las quiero mucho...

**Sumary: **¿Por qué el cielo me odia? Justo en mi último día de trabajo este infierno se convirtió en mi paraíso.

* * *

><p><strong>SexCall… ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía sexual?<strong>

**Capitulo 1**

**Sakura POV**

Supongo que todos tenemos un trabajo el cual odiamos, o por lo menos alguna vez hemos trabajado en algo de la que de verdad no nos sentimos orgullos, bueno, así me siento yo, para nada orgullosa con mi trabajo, pero gracias a todos los santos, ángeles o no se que, ya no tengo que trabajar mas es _eso_, ayer me titule y hoy por fin puedo decir que soy periodista, en la tarde tengo mi primera entrevista de trabajo, aunque mas que entrevista es un empleo seguro, por lo menos eso me dijeron en la universidad, ya que por mis notas y por haberme graduado como la mejor de mi clase me ofrecieron el empleo de mis sueños, por fin voy a escribir y lo mejor es que con eso me voy a mantener y voy a poder dejar mi otro horrible empleo.

Bueno, tampoco es que aborrezca tanto mi empleo tampoco, después de todo a el le agradezco que el día de hoy soy periodista, jamás con ninguno de mis empleos de mesera o vendedora hubiera podido costearme la Universidad, así que después de todo no fue tan malo.

Hace cuatro años que me mude a Los Ángeles, toda mi vida viví en Forks y quería un cambio drástico y que mejor que cambiar la lluvia y el frío que por el sol y el mar, así que en cuanto termine el instituto hice mis maletas y cambie mi dirección, y aquí llevo desde entonces, al principio fue muy difícil, porque mi padre solo es el jefe de policía de Forks y mi madre es… bueno… ella vive su vida, viaja de un lado para otro solo con una mochila llena de sueños, gracias a dios encontró a Sora que la acompaña, bueno, el caso es que ninguno de ellos me hubiera podido ayudar a costear mis gastos, por eso es que al principio tuve 2 empleos, pero cuando vi que ni así podía solventar mis gastos, que seamos sinceros, son los mínimos, no soy para nada consumista, bueno, cuando creí que tendría que devolverme con el rabo entre las piernas al frío Forks, ella apareció en vida.

Ayame ha sido mi amiga y mi apoyo todo este tiempo y a ella le debo el agrado y desagrado de mi empleo, no soy prostituta, no vendo mi cuerpo tampoco, pero si les doy placer a los hombres, les cumplo hasta las mas sórdidas fantasías sexuales, pero bajo una condición, por** teléfono**, si, trabajo en una de esas famosas líneas calientes. La verdad es que la primera vez que llegue a trabajar quede en shock, mi vida sexual es prácticamente nula, una que otra vez me he liado por ahí, pero nunca mas que un par de besos y quizás uno que otro toqueteo, pero aun así mantengo mi virginidad, el lugar, debo decir que es bien…. reservado… contamos cada una con un cubilo privado y a prueba de ruidos, tenemos todos los juguetes sexuales habidos y por haber, no hay excusa para no excitarnos, de hecho, la mayoría ama este trabajo, casi todas salen de aquí con varios orgasmos a cuestas, mientras que yo… solo finjo, jamás he tenido un orgasmo en mi vida y me niego que sea por mi propia mano mientras que un losser pervertido se masturba conmigo.

El sonido del claxon de un auto me saco de mi ensoñación y volví a la realidad, hoy seria el último día que estaría encerrada en ese cubículo cumpliendo las fantasías de esos pervertidos. Acelere el paso y me apresure a entrar al edificio, aunque había toda clases de oficinal, me rehusaba a pensar que alguien pudiera reconocerme. Llegue y ya estaba ahí mi queridísima amiga.

- ¡Felicidades Sakura! – no alcance a contestar cuando Ayame ya estaba colgada de mi cuello – eres toda una periodista ahora

- Gracias… pero Ayame – al ver que no quitaba su sonrisa tuve que bajarle un poco los ánimos, ya todos nos estaban mirando – me has felicitado por lo menos 30 veces – me reí para hacerle saber que no era enserio

- Eres mala – hizo un puchero fingido de esos que solo ella sabe hacer

- Si – la abrase – mejor nos apuramos que mientras antes entremos antes salimos

- Aun no se como no te gusta es te empleo – suspiro y miro al cielo como buscando respuestas – es el mejor empleo del mundo

- Ja… para ti… es… - busque la palabra adecuada - horrible – de solo pensarlo se me ponía la piel de gallina

- Prométeme una cosa – se giro y quedo cara a cara conmigo

- ¿Qué? – lo dije sin ganas, siempre me hacia prometerle cosas y siempre terminaba arrepentida

- Que por hoy trataras de disfrutarlo… veelo así como – suspiro – una despedida

- Ok – si no le digo que si no termina mas con el tema

- Esa es mi amiga graduada – paso un brazo por mis hombros y seguimos caminando

La verdad es que aun no se como una chica como Ayame es tan simple y dulce, tienen toda la facha de la típica perra, alta, rubia, ojos azules, cuerpo de infarto, en fin, la típica modelo hueca, pero es todo lo contrario, es mi mejor amiga. En cambio yo soy lo mas simple que hay, cabello extraño por mas decir raro si raro cuantas veses en la vida han visto a una persona con el cabello rosa a exepcion de mi familia y ojos verde jade y piel mas pálida que la de un vampiro, otro agradecimiento a Forks donde nunca sale el sol, y mi cuerpo… no esta mal pero soy demasiado delgada para mi gusto.

Entre a mi cubículo y me estremecí con solo estar ahí, la cantidad de vibradores y juguetes es impresionante, pero lo mas impresionante es que los míos siguen en sus envoltorios originales, por lo menos eso me demuestra que es cierto eso de "exclusividad del material de trabajo" como me lo aclararon en mi entrevista.

En fin, me puse mi cintillo y espere la primera llamada, generalmente esta es la hora donde a los hombre les baja toda la calentura, así que era cosa de minutos antes que el teléfono sonara, y como soy jeta, ahí esta… mi primera llamada del día.

- CallSex… ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía sexual? – a través del tiempo he aprendido a poner mi voz mas sexi, si hasta no parece la mía

- Yo… - ¡Dios!... que hermosa voz… es como… sexi… concéntrate Sakura… es solo otro pervertido

- Tranquilo cariño – seguí con el mismo tono – ahora cuéntame…. ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía sexual?

- Me equivoque – Ok… la voz es un sueño, pero de verdad que parece un estúpido

- No lo creo… mejor porque no me cuentas donde te gustaría que me tocara – y como siempre me mantuve firme en mi puesto

- ¿Dónde llame? – definitivamente estúpido, parece que marcó mal el numero

- Donde todas tus fantasías se hacen realidad – y vamos… me pagan por minuto que los mantengo al habla

- Ok… entonces – note el cambio del tono de voz… y si antes era sexy, ahora me moje con solo escuchar su voz "sensual" – esto es una línea caliente

- Entonces… - me estaba gustando este jueguito - ¿Dónde te gustaría que me toque?

- ¿Qué estas usando?

- Mmmm… un conjunto de gasa transparente… azul – no era verdad pera vamos, unos vaqueros y una camiseta desgastada no es sexy – sin ropa interior

- Uyyy nena… me pongo duro de solo imaginarte – casi puedo adivinar que se estaba masajeando su miembro por encima de la ropa y lo peor es que me puso a mil

- Y yo estoy tan mojada… mmmm – cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya tenia mis vaqueros desabrochados… creo que después de todo si iba a cumplir la promesa que le hice a Tanya

- Métete un dedo… quiero comprobar si es verdad – y como buena chica que soy lo hice y Ohhh, me encanto, solté un gemido solo con imaginarme al dueño de esa voz haciendo por mi

- Siii…. – dije lo mejor que pude – estoy empapada

- Ohhhh cariño… mmmm – la verdad es que este hombre tiene cada vez la voz mas excitante, son los mejores gemidos que he escuchado – tengo un pezón tuyo en la boca… mmmm… sabes exquisita – por inercia mis dedos empezaron a tirar de ellos por sobre la ropa, pero luego no di mas y me quite la polera para hacerlo bien, si ya estamos en esta, mejor hacer bien

- Están duros… y tu lengua se siente tan bien – moje un par de dedos con mi saliva y la frote en mis erectos pezones – quiero probar tu pene… ¿Qué tan grande es?

- Ohhh cariño… no creo que quepa en esa linda boquita tuya – no se si es verdad o no, pero quiero creer que es verdad, ojala que sea tan grande

- ¿Tan grande?

- Enorme – y seguí gimiendo

- Imagina que es mi boca a la que estas follando… mmm… sabes tan bien…. Estas tan duro – cuando abrí mis ojos vi que ya tenia tres dedos dándome placer como nunca, y me encantaba

- Y tu… imagina que mi boca es la que esta probando tu tan caliente y estrecho coño – esto es raro, generalmente los pervertidos se preocupan de ellos y no de mi, esto solo me hizo aumentar el ritmo

- Si…. Sigue así…. Peñisca mi clítoris… si – cerré los ojos y deje que mis manos hicieran todo el trabajo

- Ohh…. Vamos… chupa con ganas… si… mas rápido – se notaba que le quedaba poco

- Falta… poco… ya casi – y si… sentía que mi primero orgasmo estaba llegando y no se como pude aguantar tanto tiempo sin sentirlo

- Vente conmigo… yo casi… siiiiiiiiii – escuche su orgasmo y el mío llego de golpe

- Mmmmmmm – no tenía palabras para semejante sensación, mi primer orgasmo – eso fue…

- Excelente… eres una delicia

- Si… es increíble tu sabor – este juego me esta encantando

- Entonces… - pude sentir que aun estaba agitado - ¿Tu nombre….?

- Ovejita – cuando entramos a trabajar nos hacen escoger un nombre ficticio

- Bueno ovejita… ¿Mañana a la misma hora?

¿Por qué el cielo me odia? Justo en mi último día de trabajo este infierno se convirtió en mi paraíso.

* * *

><p>A si o mas exitante ¿no creen?<p>

Espero sus reviews :))

Kises

Betsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable ato y salgan de la monotnia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando juntos pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo loco y desemfrenado de nuestras vidas(HemorragiaNasal).

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

**N/A: H**ola toda la gente que lee en fanfiction pues aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo creo que si me da tiempo subire capitulo de Esta Vez Si aunque no estoy completamente segura me alegra que les haya gustado el ficc cuidense las quiero y tengan muchos sueños mojados con Los Uchihas XD

**Sumary: **¿Por qué el cielo me odia? Justo en mi último día de trabajo este infierno se convirtió en mi paraíso.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Sakura POV**

Siempre me he destacado por la peor caracteristica que puede existir, la cobardía, soy una cobarde de pura sepa, y como buena cobarde que soy corte el teléfono, no le respondí nada a la voz que me propino el primer orgasmo de mi vida. No se cuanto tiempo estuve mirando el cintillo que arranque de mi cabeza, como si él fuera a llamar de nueva, y ni aunque llamara, las llamadas son al azar así que mejor me olvido de esto y dejo atrás este horrible trabajo.

El resto del turno estuvo bastante relajado, solo uno que otro pervertido que no me provocó nada, si hasta las voces dan asco no me quiero ni imaginar como serán en persona.

Los recuerdos de esa sexy y seductora voz volvieron como flashes a mi mente, instintivamente cerré los ojos y cuando vine a caer ya tenia una mano masajeando mis pechos, subí un poco me ropa y moví a un lado mi brasier para poder masajear mis pechos como mayor facilidad, imaginarme al dueño de esa voz succionando mi piel fue suficiente para que me subiera la temperatura y mis pezones se pusieran duros como una piedra., y es que lo que me decía Ayame ahora puedo comprobar que es verdad, uno sin querer le agarra el gustito. Estaba apretando mis pezones y bajando hasta mi ya muy mojado centro cuando un toque en la puerta me devolvió a la realidad, rápidamente acomode mi ropa y me puse de pie.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – el tono y la sonrisa de mi amiga me indicaron que algo sospechaba

- Nada – mi respuesta fue totalmente mecánica

- Ok… te creo – entrecerró los ojos, claro indicio que no me creía nada – no importa – se levanto de hombros – después me cuentas… ahora – su rostro cambio la expresión a una que no supe descifrar – quieren hablar contigo…

- ¿Qu..quien? – la idea que el extraño hubiera podido localizarme me dejo completamente helada y paralizada y obvio que mi amiga se dio cuenta

- El jefe

- Ahhh – volví a respirar – ahora voy – tome mis cosas, esta era la ultima vez que pisaba este ya no tan maldito cubículo

- Ey – me di vuelta ante el llamado de Ayame

- Después me cuentas – me guiño el ojo – y quiero detalles – sin mas se fue y yo hice lo mismo

Me encamine a la oficina central, lo mas probable es que tuvieran listo mi finiquito, asi que aquí terminaba todo. Llegue y secretaria me indico que pasara.

- Permiso – abrí lentamente la puerta y entre

- – claro… él único que no podía decirme Sakura – pasa – me indico la silla frente a su escritorio – toma asiento

- Me mando a llamar…

- Si… - tomo unos papeles y de pronto le parecieron muy interesantes – se suponía que hoy seria tu ultimo día de trabajo

¿SUPONIA? ¿Qué mierda significa eso?

- Hoy ES mi ultimo día de trabajo – le recalque – o ya fue… acabo de terminar mi turno

- Bueno… eso es relativo – el muy maldito ni si quiera se dignaba a mirarme

- ¿!Relativo! – se que mi voz sonó unas cuantas octavas mas altas pero no me importo

- Exacto – por fin el maldito fijo sus ojos en los míos

- No entiendo – bufe y me crucé de brazos

- Bueno…. Diste el aviso de un mes – asentí con la cabeza – pero resulta que estamos con poco personal… varios están de vacaciones y…

- Y…. – lo anime a continuar

- No te puedes ir – soltó de golpe – necesito que te queden un tiempo mas – vio que iba a protestas y siguió hablando - ¿recuerdas este contrato? – puso sobre la mesa los papeles que estaba leyendo, los vi y la sangre Abando mi rostro – este contrato es por seguridad… para nosotros y queda constado que si en el momento de la renuncia hay poco personal, esta se aplaza hasta nuevo aviso.

- Entonces – apreté los puños, quería golpear a alguien y no creo que mi feje fuera la mejor opción – me tengo que quedar

- Exacto… entonces… Srita Haruno… la esperamos mañana – esta era la clara señal que la reunión se daba por terminada

- Hasta mañana señor Nishida – se que soné bastante antipática pero no me importo si hasta cerré con fuerza la puerta

Salí y ahí afuera estaba mi amiga, se que ella sospecha que no me fue bien, porque se apresuro a llegar a mi.

- ¿Tan mal estuvo?

- Me tengo que quedar – seguimos caminando, por lo menos por hoy habíamos terminado

- No entiendo

- Yo tampoco… el "Cuadro" este dice que hay poco personal y me saco el cara el contrato que firmamos y bla bla bla – bufe bastante molesta

- No es "Cuadro" – comenzó a reírse y yo solo la pude seguir

- Marco… "Cuadro"… es lo mismo – ya habíamos salido del lugar y ahora tenia mi entrevista de trabajo… real

- Eres chistosa amiga – me abraso – pero aun así es raro… no tan "tan" poco personal

- Lo se… pero – supiere – no puedo hacer nada – mire la hora en mi celular y ya estaba casi – me tengo que ir

- Lo se – me volvió a abrasar – te va a ir bien – tomo mi rostro en sus manos

- ¿No me vas a besar no? – rió y me beso en la mejilla

- No eres mi gusto… eres demasiado… - busco la palabra correcta - santa para mi… ahhhh – pareciera que la iluminación le había llegado – eso me recuerda – oh oh – me tienes que contar algo – me apunto con el dedo – mas tarde voy a tu casa

No me dio tiempo de decir nada cuando ya se había ido. Camine hasta mi precioso bebe, un Beetle descapotable azul claro, por lo menos pensar en mi reunión de trabajo bajaba un poco la furia con la que había salio de la oficina de "Don Cuadro". No demore mucho en llegar a las oficinas de la revista, las palabras gigantes "Almost Angels" me daban la bienvenida al que desde ahora espero sea mi nuevo trabajo.

Me estacione en la parte de visitantes y después de ponerle seguro al auto comprobé mi vestuario, la sesión de sexo me había dejado un poco descolocada la ropa, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar. Me adentre en el edificio y una vez ahí me acerque a la recepción.

- Hola… buenos días… vengo a una reunión con el señor – busque en mi celular donde había anotado el nombre

- Uchiha

- ¿Qué? – mire a recepcionista

- Su reunión es con el señor Uchiha ¿no?

- Si – había recordado el apellido – soy Sakura Haruno

- Los señores la están esperando - ¿señores? Así como ¿mas de uno? – suba hasta el piso 9 y ahí pregunte a la secretaria encargada

- Ok

Me apresure al ascensor, trate de controlar los nervios, se que esto es por lo que he luchado tantos años, así que no puede salir mal, cuando llego el ascensor venia vacío, así que entre sola, justo cuando las puertas estaban cerrándose una voz grito que lo detuviera pero no alcancé.

Llegue al noveno piso y de ahí me guiaron a una especia de sala de juntas, ya habían algunos hombres reunidos, ahora entendía en concepto de "señores".

- Hola… buenas tardes – salude lo mas formal que pude

- Sakura – se acerco a mi quien me había ofrecido este empleo en la Universidad

- Señor Uchiha – lo salude

- Solo Fugaku – sonrió – ven – me indico una silla – siéntate, justo estábamos hablando de ti

- ¿De mi? – mire algunos rostro y la mayoría eran personas mas adultas a excepción de un joven rubio de ojos azules que en cuanto lo vi me dio mucha clama

- Si… estábamos hablando de tu articulo - ¿Mi articulo?

- No entiendo – negué con la cabeza – yo venia a la entrevista de trabajo

- No – negó el señor Uchiha – no entrevista… reunión – ahora entendí un poco la diferencia – tu contrato esta listo – me extendió una carpeta y la alegría me embargo por completo – solo falta que firmes y decidamos tu primer articulo

- Tiene que ser algo… que obtenga repercusiones – acoto un seños de cabellos y barba blanca

- Algo – interrumpió otro casi pelado – diferente

De pronto sentí la puerta abrirse y como entraba alguien, pero no me gire a mirar.

- Una línea caliente

¿QUE?

Gire a mirar al dueño de esa voz que se me hacia conocida y me encontré con el ser mas perfecto que vi nunca, ni siquiera en la televisión.

* * *

><p>Mil Gracias a todas que ma han dejado su comentario y me han puesto en favoritos esto hace que sienta que les gusta cuidense las quiero adios<p>

K**ises **Y **A**brazos

**Betsy Uchiha"_Song Hyo Woonk"_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: L**os perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**Sasuke POV**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que llamar a una línea caliente me iba a dar el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, probablemente me hubiera reído en su cara, pero ahora no, tuve el mejor orgasmo de mi vida y precisamente gracias a una línea erótica. Recuerdo la voz de esa chica y me pongo duro de solo imaginármela a mi lado, esa voz de nena traviesa, de virgen salvaje, me puso a mil, no se cuanto tiempo me costo recuperarme del orgasmo y de la emoción, es que recién ahora vengo a caer que la niñita no me dijo nada mas, solo me corto el teléfono, así que como buen hombre de negocios que soy, hice eso, un negocio, levante mi teléfono y llame a la persona que podía ayudarme.

- ¿Hola?... Itachi… necesito que me consigas el nombre del dueño de una línea caliente

- ¿Te volviste pervertido Sasukito? – casi pude ver su sonrisa en su infantil rostro

- No estúpido… es por… - busque en mi hábil mente alguna buena exclusa y ¡Bingo!, la reunión que tenia esta tarde en la revista me vino como anillo al dedo – un articulo… eso

- Ok… supongamos que te creo… ¿Qué línea seria?... porque hay muchas – sentí su cambio de voz – Uyyy hermano… hay una que atiende una rubia que da las mejores mamadas del mundo

- Itachi… - me reí - ¿Cómo sabes que atiende una rubia y sobre todo… como sabes como son sus mamadas?... es por teléfono – le aclare lo obvio pero a veces con él es necesario

- Obvio Sasukito…

- No me digas Sasukito sabes que me jode – le gruñí

- Obvio porque su voz es de una rubia y porque cuando me toco casi puedo sentir su boca presionando a Itachicito

- Tonto – si no conociera tan bien a mi amigo creería que tienen problemas mentales, pero no, él es así

- ¡Es verdad! – ahora parecía un niñito chico – entonces… ¿Llamo a mi rubia?

- No… esta – busque el numero que había anotado – quiero que llames a esta… 7653427 y consígueme el nombre y numero del dueño… nada mas – sabia muy bien porque le aclare lo ultimo

- Pero…

- No

- Ok… tendré que satisfacerme solito – me imagine a la perfección su puchero

- Llámame cuando tengas el número

- Ok – corto aun enfadado

Trate de juntar mis papeles para la reunión y sopesar algunas alternativas para el reportaje que estábamos planeando, todos estábamos de acuerdo en darle un giro a la revista, hacerla un poco mas osada y atraer a nuevos clientes si hasta una nueva reportera recién graduada habían contratado para el reportaje. Volví a pensar en mi Ovejita y después de todo no es tan mala idea lo de la línea caliente como reportaje, una gran parte de la población masculina y femenina llaman para satisfacerse y eso es algo a tomar en consideración.

Estaba pensando en los pro y contras del reportaje, cuando el sonido de mi celular me devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Cuándo me amas?

- Itachi… ¿puedes ser más gay? – me reí, sabia como le afectaba insinuaciones sobre su sexualidad

- Ya quisieras… así por lo menos ligarías algo de lo que ligo yo – y tenia que darle algo de razón, no se que me pasa, pero últimamente vengo pésimo con las mujeres, menos con Ovejita claro esta

- El nombre y el número

- Ok… a Sasukito le dieron donde le duele – canto muy feliz y yo solo gruñí – ok, ok… no me gruñas… el numero 8731250 y el nombre del dueño es Marco Nishida.

- Anotado – iba a decir algo mas pero corte la comunicación para marcar el numero de Marco

Tu…tu…tu…

- ¿Hola? – la voz del hombre denotaba que era mayor

- Hola… ¿Marco Nishida?

- Si… con él… ¿Quién habla?

- Hola… soy Sasuke Uchiha de "Almost Angels"… ¿conoce la revista?

- Claro… es una revista de gran circulación… pero no entiendo su llamada

- Le llamaba porque estamos interesados en hacer un reportaje sobre las líneas calientes y habíamos pensado en la suya, si nos permite adentrarnos en su mundo tendrá una gran cantidad de publicidad gratis – publicidad, eso nunca falla, es la mejor táctica para que te den las entrevistas o lo que necesites – además, trataremos el tema de la mejor manera… elegantemente – no se que puede tener de elegante

- Señor Uchiha – en su voz sentí que tenia una sonrisa en el rostro – es un honor que elija SexCall… ¿Cuándo quiere empezar?

- Señor Marco – ya había picado, así que ahí va la segunda parte del plan – pero tengo una petición especial y algo… personal

- Dígame señor Uchiha

- Una de sus chicas… Ovejita… quisiera que la entrevista se basara en ella

- Lo siento señor Uchiha pero hoy es el último día de trabajo de Ovejita

- Y – demonios, esto si que estaba mal, pero jamás me rindo ante nada – ¿no hay alguna forma de retenerla un poco mas? – sabia que con el tono que use prácticamente lo estaba obligando

- Claro – bien, entendió a la perfección – pero… señor Uchiha… ¿Tiene algún interés especial en ella?

- No… solo me la recomendaron – mentí muy bien

- Bien… porque aquí las chicas no son prostitutas – a pesar de su amenaza me gusto que aclara el punto

- Lo entiendo… pero todo eso ira en el reportaje así que ahí podré leerlo bien

- Bien… entonces… ¿Cómo hacemos esto?

- En los próximos días nos pondremos en contacto para firmar en contrato y afinar los detalles

- Ok… un gusto señor Uchiha

- Lo mismo digo señor Nishida

Una sonrisa se me dibujo en el rostro cuando corte la comunicación, aunque no sabia muy bien que haría de ahora en adelante, por lo menos me conformaba con tener algún tipo de contacto con Ovejita, ya encontraría la forma de conocerla de mejor manera.

Por inercia levante la vista y me tope con el reloj que me demostraba lo atrasado que iba a la reunión, junte mis cosas y me dirigí a mi mercedes, por mi forma de manejar no me demore mucho en llegar, entre rápidamente al ascensor que me llevo hasta el piso correcto, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas corrí a la sala de juntas, y cuando iba a entrar escuche lo que necesitaba escuchar.

- Tiene que ser algo… que obtenga repercusiones – acoto un seños de cabellos y barba blanca

- Algo – interrumpió otro casi pelado – diferente

- Una línea caliente – respondí mientras ingresaba al salón

- Sasuke – sentí la mirada reprobatoria de mi padre por el retraso

- Siento llegar tarde pero estaba haciendo contactos – reí – sin miara a nadie me senté en mi lugar – ya hable con el dueño de la empresa y solo falta el contrato y los detalles… ahora… ¿Qué les parece la idea? – sabia que nadie se atrevería a rebatirme, siempre que propongo algo es un éxito

- Una línea caliente – repito – me parece que es un buen giro

- Pero tendríamos que abordar el tema con clase

- Claro Naruto – mire a mi amigo – esa es la idea… nada de vulgaridades… ¿entonces…? – mire a los hombres que tenia delante mío y podría jurar que mas de alguna vez han sido clientes pero sus caras me demostraban que les gustaba la idea

- Esta bien hijo – hablo Fugaku – y ¿Con quien hiciste los contactos?

- Con – mire entre mis papeles – Marco Nishida de _SexCall… ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía sexual?_... y creo que seria un excelente nombre para el articulo… hasta – quise seguir hablando pero un carraspeo de alguien ahogándose me lo impidió

Gire mi vista en busca del ahogado y me tome con una chica que estaba mas roja que un tomate, rápidamente me levante de mi asiento recordando la clase de primeros auxilios y la socorrí, pareciera que solo se atoro con saliva, porque no demoro mucho en recuperarse, cuando por fin la vi a la cara me encontré con el ser mas perfecto de esta tierra, una hada de cabellos rodados y ojos jades igual alas esmeraldas que te invitaban a devorarla, en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron la chica se sonrojo y eso solo la hizo mas adorable.

- ¿Estas bien? – rompí el silencio

- Si….yo – bajo la vista algo avergonzada – gracias – no volvió a levantar la vista y eso me irrito, quería volver a perderme en sus ojos

- Hijo – interrumpió mi padre – ella es Sakura Haruno la nueva reportera – me la presentó – Sakura – se giro a ella – él es Sasuke Uchiha mi hijo y vicepresidente de la compañía

- Un gusto – no perdí la oportunidad y le levante la mano para dejar un casto beso en ella –

- Sakura…, – me corrigió y justo nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar – un gusto señor Uchiha

- Solo Sasuke – la corregí y le regale la sonrisa que sabia que derretía glaciares.

Definitivamente este iba a ser un artículo muy interesante.

* * *

><p>No tengo palabras para agradecer los comentarios, asi que les dejo otro cap<p>

Comenten mucho, me encanta leerlos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: L**os perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

**Capitulo 4**

**SAKURA POV**

Si pudiera elegir un día como el peor de mi vida hasta el momento, sin lugar a dudas, este ganaría, repasemos, cuando por fin terminaba con mi trabajo de infierno encuentro a una voz que me proporciona mi primer orgasmo y cuando quiero irme mi jefe me dice que debo quedarme, aunque pensándolo bien no se si eso es bueno o malo, quizás y solo quizás vuelvo a hablar con él, en fin… y para cerrar el día cuando encuentro mi trabajo de ensueños y mi primer articulo, este resulta ser nada mas ni nada menos que en mi trabajo de infierno y como broche de oro, el hijo del dueño esta que se parte solo.

- Bueno chicos… - nos interrumpió nuestra presentación Fugaku – como Sasuke – puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo – es que tiene los contactos para el articulo, y tu Sakura – me sonrió – eres la encargada de escribirlo, deberán trabajar codo a codo en esto – hizo una pausa algo dramática – recuerden que de este articulo depende el giro que le quiere dar a la revista así que den su mayor esfuerzo

- Tranquilo Fugaku – le sonrió su hijo y casi me pierdo en esos dientes perfectamente cuidados – tengo todo bajo control – se paso una mano por su desordenado cabello y sentí como la humedad se acumulaba en mi ropa interior – así que… Sakura – y vamos… si sigue así me lo voy a violar aquí mismo – espero que no te importe que nos pasemos a mi oficina para ajustar los detalles

- No… tran.. quilo - ¿Puedo decir algo mas estúpido y mirarlo con cara mas estúpida?. Definitivamente no, solo yo me supero un idioteces

- Entonces – llamo la atención de todos Fugaku – damos por concluida la reunión

- Hola – de pronto el chico rubio de ojos azules estuvo frente a mi con su mano extendida – soy Naruto el encargado de edición

- Sakura – le acepte la mano

- Sakura… un gusto – me sonrió y no se porque pero me dio una sensación extraña que creo que la noto

- Ehh Sakura – llamo mi atención Sasuke sacándome de mi nube

- ¿Si? – me volteé hacia él

- ¿Te parece si pasamos a mi oficina? – me quede muda pensando en nada – para discutir los detalles – agrego al ver mi falta de comunicación

- Si… por su puesto… vamos – me gire hacia Naruto y entrecerré los ojos – un gusto – nos quedamos mirando fijamente un par de segundos que se me hicieron eternos

- Lo mismo digo – tomo muy suavemente mi mano y dejo un casto beso en su dorso – y tranquila – me guiño un ojo que casi me deja sin respiración – todo saldrá bien – no se porque pero sentí un doble sentido en sus palabras

- Emmm – un carraspeo volvió a bajarme de la nube en la que últimamente pasaba soñando - ¿Vamos? – me gire hacia Sasuke y tenia el entrecejo fruncido

- Si

Sasuke me tome del brazo y me guió hasta su oficina, en el recorrido pude ver algo mas de la empresa y sencillamente era fabulosa, desde el decorado hasta el ambiente en si, el calor humano, se notaba a leguas que el ambiente de trabajo es otro, aunque si comparo mi trabajo de infierno con cualquier cosa, obvio que cualquier cosa es mejor que esa vibra a sexo.

- Hinata… dos cafés por favor – le indico Sasuke a la que supongo es su secretaria y la que supongo que deja baba por donde él pasa y no lo pienso solo por la forma en la que casi lo desnuda con su mirada, si no también por la mirada de odio que me dio al verme ir del brazo de su jefe

- Si Sasuke – no se como pero lo hizo sonar como una clara invitación a que la follara en ese mismo momento sin importarle nada – ahora mismo – y ¡vamos!, se levanto de la silla y la pobre chica ¿no puedo ponerse algo que la cubra?, por Dios, con esa minúscula falda y esa blusa tan ceñida casi juraría que no puede ni caminar ni respirar.

- Sakura – pareciera que Sasuke va a ser el encargado de bajarme cada vez que me suba a mi nube tres - ¿Toma asiento? – me indico

- Linda oficina – la tuve que alagar, si hasta un LCD tenia, esto si que era la oficina de ensueño

- Gracias – casi pude ver un dejo de sonrojo en sus mejillas y fue lo mas adorable del mundo – mi mamá me la decoro – pude sentir sin problemas el orgullo en su voz al nombrar a su madre

- Déjame decirte que tu madre tiene un gusto exquisito – le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa que desde hoy es mi favorita

- Se lo diré… le encantan los halagos – su expresión se puso seria de un segundo a otro – Sakura… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro… dime

- ¿Te gusto Naruto?

- No se – le fui sincera – algo en él… - me levante de hombros – no se – suspire – me llamo la atención

- Si… Naruto es raro – lo dijo más que nada para él pero aun así lo oí

- En fin – quise cambiar el tema – hablemos del artículo – y por favor salgamos de esto luego antes que me de un paro cardiaco de tantas malas noticias

- Si – no pudo seguir hablando por la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a la chiquita casi sin ropa que Sasuke tiene por secretaria

- Sus cafés señor – y la muy… le puso todos sus diminutos pechos a la altura del rostro de Sasuke mientras dejaba los cafés en la mesa, si hasta yo pude ver su tanga al agacharse, definitivamente esta chica necesita una amiga que le diga que parece una puta – cualquier cosa – y seguía en la misma posición – me avisa

- Ehhh – no pude mas y solté una sonora carcajada cuando Hinata dejo la oficina

- ¿Qué? – pregunto confuso… ¿este es tonto o se hace?

- Sasuke… la chica prácticamente te pidió que la cojieras sobre el escritorio – definitivamente mi trabajo de infierno y Ayame estaban modificando mi vocabulario.

- Sakura…

- Es verdad – deje un poco de reír

- Ella esta confundida… yo más que nada la veo como una hermana

- Pues avísale… porque la pobre espera algo mas

- Lo se… pero… no puedo… - se encogió de hombros

- ¿No me digas que vives como monje? – encare una ceja

- No… créeme que ligo bastante – me gusto la sinceridad en sus palabras – pero Hinata… no se – se levanto de hombros – creo que ella es muy buena para pasar solo una vez por mi cama y yo no puedo darle mas – suspiro

- ¿Y es que las mujeres pasan solo una vez por tu cama? – me crucé de brazos

- Si… no me gusta repetir – sonrió confiado y arrogante

- Me gusta tu sinceridad – y de verdad me gustaba

- La verdad es que se que cuando conozca a la chica correcta voy a dejar de lado todas mis "conquistas" – hizo las comillas en el aire – y voy a sentar cabeza, así se que nunca la voy a engañar, porque ya abre vivido todo lo que tenia por vivir

- Sabes – lo mire lo mas que pude – me caes bien

- Tu también… creo que seremos grandes amigos

- Si… nunca he tenido tanta confianza con alguien a quien vengo recién conociendo – le fui sincera

- Yo menos… soy súper cerrado – me sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita – pero en fin – rebusco en unos papeles que tenia en la mesa – es mejor que aclaremos esto del artículo

- El articulo – bufe y él me miro

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – negué, ya nada mas malo podía pasar – entonces – removió los papeles – acá esta… el articulo estará basado en una operadora en especial – _que sea Ayame, que sea Ayame, que sea Ayame_ – Ovejita… ese es su sobrenombre

Y si… definitivamente mi día podía empeorar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: L**os perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

**Sakura POV**

Hace una semana ya que estoy en mi nuevo trabajo, hasta el momento no he tenido la suerte de "entrevistarme", porque me he pasado todos estos días con mi nuevo mejor amigo, la verdad es que cuando conocí a Sasuke me moje a tal punto que pensé que todos se iban a dar cuenta de lo excitada que estaba, pero mientras mas lo conozco mas lo quiero, como amigo claro, es que con él siento algo que no siento con nadie, es como mi otra mitad y no me arriesgaría por nada del mundo a perderlo, en estos pocos días se ha convertido en alguien demasiado importante.

En cuanto a mi trabajo de infierno, sigue igual, no he vuelto a "hacerlo" con la voz sexi, supongo que para él fue solo un error que prefirió olvidar, así que solo me he limitado a fingir como siempre.

Gracias al cielo que he podido compatibilizar mis horarios entre mis dos trabajos, aunque en Almost Angels tampoco esta todo tan bien, Hinata no deja de mirarme con ganas de querer arrancarme cada pelo de mi preciada cabeza, y es que no entiende que con Sasuke somos solo amigos, y aun así él no siente nada por ella, hasta me da un poco de pena la chica, a veces llega a ser tan patética que degrada a tal punto al genero femenino.

Naruto por otro lado, él es… no se, cada vez que lo veo siento algo adentro mío que no puedo describir y eso me pone muy inquieta, no es solo atracción, pero tampoco creo que sea amor, es raro.

- Cariño… - paso una mano por mis ojos para volverme a la realidad - ¿En que piensas?

- En Naruto – le fui sincera

- Naruto – rió por lo bajo – es raro… pero… si quieres te ayudo

- Es que – me encogí de hombros – no se si me gusta… es…

- Ya se que no es tan buen moso como yo pero… - puso su sonrisa arrogante que tanto me gusta – no podríamos… somos como hermanos y eso seria incesto

- Sasuke… - dije entre dientes – no me metería contigo ni aunque fueras el ultimo hombre en el planetas estas… - lo mire de arriba abajo – demasiado usado para mi gusto – y puso gesto de asco solo para molestarlo

- Claro… ya le gustaría a una virgen como tu que su primera vez fuera con alguien de mi experiencia – y me peor error fue contarle que aun era virgen, menos mal que se con toda seguridad que no lo andará divulgando

- Cariño – me le acerque demasiado para mi gusto – tu cosita – mire a su entrepierna – esta muy usada… y dudo que ya aguante mucho – y volví a mirarlo

- Cariño – se me acerco aun mas que me llego a poner nerviosa – créeme que aguanta mas de que lo que te gustaría saber

- Bueno – me aleje para ganar un poco de aire, que ya me estaba haciendo falta

- Te excite – canto volviendo a sentarse en su lugar y sonrió burlonamente

- No – me cruce de brazos, no me había excitado pero si me hizo sudar frío

- Si… apuesto que estas mojada – siguió cantando

- ¿Podemos volver a trabajas? – le señale un par de carpetas para cortar el tema

- No… hablemos de Naruto… - se puso serio – de verdad cariño… si quieres te ayudo

- Es que… no se

- Pero prueba… si te gusta te lo cojes y puedes llegar a tener una relación y si no te gusta te lo cojes y lo dejas… fácil… en ambos casos ganas porque te deshaces de eso que te molesta – siguió con su semblante serio que me preocupe por su salud mental

- ¿Y que es eso que me molesta? – sabia la respuesta pero quería estar segura

- Tu virginidad – lo susurro como si fuera algo malo

- Hombres – masculle entre dientes y baste molesta

- Bueno cariño… ¿si o no? – me sostuvo la mira esperando mi respuesta

- Si – después de todo, que mas daba

**Sasuke POV**

Sakura, la pequeña Haruno se ha convertido en esta semana en la persona mas importa en mi vida, es como mi media naranja, pero no en el sentido amoroso, si no en el sentido… no se en que sentido, pero no en el amor, no me atrevería a verla de esa forma aunque siendo sincero la primera vez que la vi me puso tan duro que pensé que iba a romper mi pantalón, pero ahora que la conozco no me atrevería a una aventura con ella porque se que eso la alejaría de mi vida y no lo quiero por nada del mundo.

Además, pienso ayudarla con Naruto, lo conozco y aunque es un poco raro se que es tranquilo y buen hombre, le haría muy bien a Sakura salir con alguien aunque sea solo un ligue.

En quien si no dejo de pensar en mi Ovejita, ya perdí la cuenta de las duchas heladas y los sueños húmedos que he tenido, me he estado conteniendo de llamarla porque no quiero terminar como Itachi que esta siente como se folla la vagina de sus "amigas telefónicas", aunque imaginarme el coño de Ovejita envolviendo mi miembro no suena tan mal… cerré los ojos y trate de concentrarme.

_**Flas Back**_

_- SexCall… ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía sexual – la primera vez que escuche su voz me endurecí solo con eso, y bendecí que se me haya confundido en 3 con el 8, y bendigo esos lápices a tintas que dejan todo deforme._

_- Yo… - como buen estúpido me quede callado… esto solo podía ser una de esas líneas eróticas y si había algo en lo que estoy totalmente en contra es en la paja, para eso hay coños y bocas de sobra en el mundo deseando por tragarse mi pene_

_- Tranquilo cariño – casi me corro en ese segundo, parecía un adolescente – ahora cuéntame…. ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía sexual? – no pude evitar llevar una mano a mi pantalón y sobarme por sobre la tela_

_- Me equivoque – soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra_

_- No lo creo… - y volvió ese tono tan cachando – mejor porque no me cuentas donde te gustaría que me tocara – no se en que momento desabroche el botón de mi pantalón_

_- ¿Dónde llame? – y como el estúpido que soy hago la pregunta mas ridícula del mundo_

_- Donde todas tus fantasías se hacen realidad _

_- Ok… entonces esto es una línea caliente – aclara lo obvio imbécil, me reproche mentalmente_

_- Entonces… ¿Dónde te gustaría que me toque? – a mi… quiero que me toques a mi_

_- ¿Qué estas usando? – ya que estaba en esta como no seguir el juego_

_- Mmmm… un conjunto de gasa transparente… azul – mierda, mi pene ya estaba liberado y duro como una bendita roca – sin ropa interior – sin pensarlo toque la punta y baje duramente reprimiendo un gemido_

_- Uyyy nena… me pongo duro de solo imaginarte – me puse duro con solo escucharla_

_- Y yo estoy tan mojada… mmmm _

_- Métete un dedo… quiero comprobar si es verdad – como deseaba que ese dedo fuera e mío, sentir su caliente y mojado coño _

_- Siii…. estoy empapada – los deseos de probarla se estaban haciendo insoportables que tuve que masajearme los testículos para calmar un poco mi ardor_

_- Ohhhh cariño… mmmm tengo un pezón tuyo en la boca… mmmm… sabes exquisita – nunca creí que mi imaginación podía llegar a tanto, de verdad creí tener su pezón duro y perfecto en mi boca_

_- Están duros… y tu lengua se siente tan bien, quiero probar tu pene… ¿Qué tan grande es? – Ohhh cariño… si supieras_

_- Ohhh cariño… no creo que quepa en esa linda boquita tuya – la verdad es que ya un par de amantes me han dejado con las ganas de que las vaya a romper, las estúpidas, total nunca falta alguien dispuesta a que la folle con mi enormidad_

_- ¿Tan grande? - ojala pediera verlo y la dejaría mas caliente y conforme_

_- Enorme _

_- Imagina que es mi boca a la que estas follando… mmm… sabes tan bien…. Estas tan duro – no quiero parecer loco, pero cerré los ojos y me empecé a masturbar pensando en su sensual boca mamándomela como nunca_

_- Y tu… imagina que mi boca es la que esta probando tu tan caliente y estrecho coño – el 69 siempre a sido una de mis posiciones favoritas, será porque fue la primera que practique a la dulce edad de los 14 años_

_- Si…. Sigue así…. Peñisca mi clítoris… si – me la jale tan duro solo con escuchar su voz era suficiente_

_- Ohh…. Vamos… chupa con ganas… si… mas rápido – ya me quedaba poco y tenia unas enormes ganas de sentirla tragar mi semen_

_- Falta… poco… ya casi – y por supuesto que también de probar su dulce_

_- Vente conmigo… yo casi… siiiiiiiiii – me vine de una manera que deje buenas para nada las sabanas de mi cama, jamás había soltado tanto semen en una paja_

_- Mmmmmmm fue…_

_- Excelente… eres una delicia – no quise decirlo pero fue si no el mejor, uno de mis mejores orgasmos y Dios sabe que si que he tenido orgasmos_

_- Si… es increíble tu sabor – Ohhhh si… es lo que quería que me probara_

_- Entonces… ¿Tu nombre….? – no sabia si esta bien preguntar, pero me atrevi_

_- Ovejita – nombre mas cachando que ese no puede existir, ahora definitivamente estoy de cuerdo en contra ovejitas_

_- Bueno ovejita… ¿Mañana a la misma hora? _

_Definitivamente las juntas con Itachi me estaban volviendo un pervertido, porque fanático al sexo siempre he sido, pero jamás pensé en llamar a una línea caliente. Seguí esperando por su respuesta pero nunca llego, solo el tu tu tu del teléfono me indico que ya había cortado._

_**Fin Flas Back**_

Abrí los ojos y ya estaba a la mitad de mi paja, me pene estaba tan duro que no podía volver a dejarlo así solito, así que me arme de valor y tome el teléfono, si me iba a masturbar por lo menos quería hacerlo con mi Ovejita, sabia muy bien que las posibilidades de que me atendiera ella era pocas, pero el que no arriesga no ganas.

Marque el numero que tantas veces en esta semana he marco y que jamás he dejado timbrar, pero esta vez si, espere hasta que contestaran, no corte como antes.

- SexCall… ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía – y como Dios me ama, mi Ovejita salio al rescate de mi erección

- Tu Ovejita – le fui sincero – tu eres mi mayor fantasía sexual, si supiera lo duro que ya estoy

- Mmmmm pensé que no volvería a escucharte – hasta podría jurar que sentí como se desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón

- No he podido dejar de soñar con tu voz

- Yo tampoco – no se porque pero le creí aunque sabia muy bien de que diariamente se masturbaba con muchos mas hombres

- ¿Y que me hace diferente? – le pregunte mientras jugaba bruscamente con la punta de mi erección

- Que me diste mi primer orgasmo – baje mi mano tan rápidamente que gemí de placer, por algún motivo también se lo creí de cabeza

- Ohhhh Ovejita te quiero penetrar… ábrete – ahora si que no estaba para previas

- Siiii….. estoy abierta… métemelo rápido… no aguanto mas – me toque rápidamente aumentando el ritmo

- Si… vamos dame mas….. si…. Así… mas rápido ohhhh quiero gritar tu nombre – no creí que decirle mi nombre fuera buena idea, pero quería que todos supieran que era yo el que la hacia masturbarse así

- León… dime León – con mis jadeos logre encontrar fuerza para hablar

- Fóllame fuerte León…. Ohhh León ruge conmigo – ya nota que estaba cerca del orgasmo

. No puedo… tengo tu pezón duro en mi boca – use mi imaginación para saborear su pezón

- Si… apriétalo – sentí el clic de cuando tiro de él, después de todo, esto cada vez se volvía más real

- Me vengo – el ritmo de mi mano ya me estaba llevando al clímax

- Igual…. Leonnnnnnn – su orgasmo su el plus perfecto para el mio

- Mierdaaaa – me corrí de nuevo empapando todo a mi paso – mierda… nunca había botado tanta leche en mi vida – deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás para recuperar el aliento

- Mmmm – escuche como chupaba sus dedos y me endurecí ante la imagen – que rico sabor – maldita… iba a ser mi perdición

- Ohhh cariño… estoy listo para otra ronda… ¿Aguanta tu coño otra vez?

Definitivamente esta iba a ser mi perdición.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

.


End file.
